Episode 091
Teikoku's Curse! Second Half!! (帝国の呪縛！後編‼, Teikoku no jubaku! Kōhen‼) is the 91st episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary Italy's national team, Orpheus, has come across a big crisis: their coach has been replaced by the man with sunglasses who Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou are after. The man, calls himself Mr. K, fires Orpheus and replace them with Team K. Orpheus can't accept such an order, so Mr. K gives them a chance: they'll have a match with Team K, whoever wins will be Italy's national team. Soon after, eight of Orpheus's players are injured at roughly the same time, leaving only seven left. Fideo is also in danger, but he is saved by Kidou. He then tells Fideo that Mr. K might be Kageyama, and tells his past to Fideo. Endou then suggests all four of them join Orpheus temporary to help Fideo, but the other three all refuse. They then split up to search for Kageyama. Kidou happens to run into him, and hears that he will destroy Japan's national team. Kidou then decides to join Orpheus with the other three to find out the connection between Mr. K and Kageyama. What will happen in this match?? Plot The episode starts with showing on what happened on the previous episode. Fudou Akio sees a Kageyama Reiji look alike entering a car, while Sakuma Jirou sees a Kidou look alike that went by him. And Kidou Yuuto himself sees Kageyama Reiji to which shocked him. Endou Mamoru asks the three of them if what they saw was really Kageyama. Kidou states that is the reason why they went out, to make sure if what they saw was right, and if it really was Kageyama. Endou agrees to help after understanding the situation. Though, Kidou and Sakuma plan of stopping Kageyama, Kidou states that Fudou might not, but Endou states that he trusts Fudou and he states that he considers everyone an important friend. Endou then asks where they are heading. Then, it is shown that they are heading Italy's area. Then, Orpheus is shown practicing for their next match, Fideo Ardena, the captain of the team, is seen advising the team in practicing. Fideo then sees a car stop by and wonders if that was their coach, though it wasn't, instead he states his name, Mr. K and will be the new coach for Italy's national team. And he states that as the new coach, he fires the whole team and replaces them with a new one. Fideo does not agree with this along with the team. Mr. K gives them a chance. Afterwards, Fideo states that they need to find a new place to practice, Gigi Blasi comments that only if their old captain was their, he'd knew what to do in their current situation. Fideo then states that they are talking about him and that he will definitely comeback when the team needs him. Then, the previous captain of Orpheus, is shown to be playing soccer with other tribal people on another far place. His friend; Luca then states that he's handsome good looks are wasted with him being dirty by the mud. He asks then that something happened, to which Luca responds that Mr. K has made a move, to which he states that Mr. K might make the team even stronger. Fideo returns, stating that he has found a place to practice. As they were going to the place, a tree fell off and hit Blasi, severing his right arm, that is why he has been taken to the ospital. Angelo then comes stating that they have other problems. All of the other 7 members are badly injured and cannot play for the representative seat of Italy for tomorrow. Fideo then visits the Liocott Hospital. Fideo then thinks that only 7 members are left, including him, and that they have a serious problem for their match. Fideo then thinks only if their previous captain was there in their current situation, he might have thought of an idea. As Fideo was contemplating about this, pillars of wood fell off and was about to hit him, from afar, someone kicked a ball to move the direction of the pillar and saved Fideo. Fideo then thanks the person, that was none other than Kidou Yuuto for saving him. Endou Mamoru also comes states that he's glad that Fideo's safe. Fideo states that it was all thanks to Kidou and asks if they are on the same team. Endou states that they are and Kidou's one of his best friends. Kidou then talks with Fideo for a while, stating that the consecutive attacks are planned and only one person could have done that, and it would have been Kageyama Reiji. Kidou then thinks that Mr. K and Kageyama Reiji are the same person, to which Sakuma states that he thinks too much. Endou then states that Orpheus' match will be difficult for tomorrow that is why he suggests if the four of them could join Orpheus temporarily to help though the other three states that they have other things to do and it is finding Kageyama. Fideo then wishes them luck on finding the person. Afterwards, the four of them split up to find Kageyama to which Sakuma states that he will follow Fudou instead. Sakuma states that he will not hand Kidou over to Kageyama. After some searching, Kidou spots Kageyama and talks with him, but each not being able to see each other. Kidou asks what is Kageyama's true intention to which Kageyama states it is revenge and he will destroy Inazuma Japan, but he looks forward in doing it with Kidou. Kidou gets angry and tries to catch up with Kageyama and fails. Endou and Sakuma spot Kidou and was about to ask Kidou but then wood pillars fall at Kidou, though after the fall of the pillars, it is shown that he is unharmed. Kidou states that it was only a threat and that he can eliminate Kidou anytime. Fideo comes and sees the some wooden pillars and asks if he was targeted because he helped Italy, but Kidou states that Kageyama was testing his current abilities. Kidou states that he decides to help Italy in their representative match. Even so, Kidou is still restless at what he heard from Kageyama, when he stated that he wants revenge and that he will destroy Japan's national team, and Kidou is worried on what to do. Major events *Italy's team, Orpheus, is shown to be going to be replaced by a new team called Team K. *Kageyama Reiji is shown to be back yet again. Proverb Ardena No matter how tough the situation, we just have to use all of our power to do what we can! Navigation